1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an organic light emitting diode device, more particularly to an organic light emitting diode device including an anode layer and a metallic mesh stacked with the anode layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) are useful for lighting. A conventional OLED device normally includes a transparent substrate, a transparent anode layer of indium tin oxide (ITO) formed on the transparent substrate, an active (or functional) layer of a conductive polymer formed on the anode layer, and a cathode layer formed on the active layer. The conventional OLED device is electrically activated by injecting an electric current to a peripheral side of the anode layer through a metallic busbar which is connected to an external power source. Since ITO has a much higher resistivity compared to a metallic material, the anode layer may suffer from a poor current distribution over the entire area thereof when the electric current is injected to the peripheral side of the anode layer, which results in a non-uniform illumination throughout the entire area of the active layer. In addition, since ITO is brittle, the OLED device is susceptible to deterioration due to bending or deformation thereof.